A Very Sudden Elopement
by Saene
Summary: A silly story in which Ginny and Draco go to Rome and get married without telling their parents. When they come home, they have to deal with the consequences.


A Very Sudden Elopement

"Let me down!" Ginny cried to the man carrying her.

The blonde just smirked as he walked through the manor's doorway. "But it's tradition," he told her, "isn't the marriage supposed to be a disaster if the groom doesn't carry his bride over the threshold or some rubbish like that?"

Ginny frown, "I guess. But we're through the door! Put me down."

Her husband obliged.

"What do you want do you want to do first, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Perhaps you should show me around my new home, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco sobered for a second, "We should probably go find my parents."

She frowned, "Can't we just avoid them for like, a couple years?"

"I don't think that would work. Anyways, this was your idea."

"Blame it on me," Ginny grumbled. Before she could say more, they were interrupted by Draco's parents.

Beside him, Draco could hear the redhead softly swearing but she stopped as soon as he shot her a look.

"Are you back already, Draco?" his mother asked as she strolled into sight. His father was quick behind her.

"Of course, mother," he replied, "did you get my letter?"

Narcissa gave him a disdainful look, "Of course we did, but I could believe it since it said you had married some tramp you found in Italy. What, did you get her pregnant?"

Draco hid his anger and embarrassment well as he turned to Ginny, "Mother, father, this is my wife, Ginevra Malfoy."

"We've spoken about this," Lucius cut in with cold fury.

"No," Draco answered calmly, "you spoke about it, I listened. Then I took what you said to heart and made my own decision."

"She's obviously some hanger on-"

"Mother," Draco's voice now held a dangerous edge, "Ginny is the chaser for Montrose Magpies. She's not some homeless stray I picked up."

Lucius muttered something that sounded like, "Which explains your recent obsess with the team" as Narcissa overwhelmed his comment.

"You see, Draco! You know what type of women play Quidditch!"

He resisted groaning quite valiantly. He knew that once his parents left Ginny was going to rant about everyone's stereotype of female Quidditch players. "Mother. Father. Ginny and I are married now and are very much in love. Nothing you can do will change that and I am sure that once you get to know her, you'll like you'll like her as much as I do."

He held gazes with his parents before they walked off in a puff. Ginny waited until his parents had made it just out of ear-rang before she bursted out in laughter.

"If I had known this was going to be this much fun I would have eloped with you ages ago."

Draco rolled his eyes, "If you act that way, I'll tell them this was all your idea."

She looked at him in mock horror.

"And just wait until your parents show up."

Ginny's horror turned to real, "Why did you agree to my idiotic idea?"

"Because we were in Italy, it was romantic and you convinced me that are parents couldn't stop us once we were married."

"My ideas always sound good!"

They were interrupted by a terrified house elf, "Master Draco, I tried to stop them!" At that point, Arthur and Molly Weasley rushed into the room.

"Ginny, are you all right?" her mother fussed.

"Did he force you to do this?" her father asked.

Draco could have sworn Ginny rolled her eyes, but when she spoke her voice was calm and smoothing, "No, dad. Mum, I'm fine."

Molly had one more thing to say, "Are you pregnant?"

"No!" Ginny cried, aghast.

Draco, as Ginny had been trying to do with his parents earlier, was trying not to laugh.

"Then why did you do this?" Arthur was furious, "you know who he is, who his parents are!"

"Draco is not his father," Ginny hissed, "and it may be hard for you to understand how this could happen, but he loves me, and I love him."

"But he's a-"

"Mum, dad, can Draco and I have dinner with you, say Thursday? I'm sure if you spent some time him, you'll like him."

Her dad answered, "But honey, that's in two days. What if something happens?"

"Being the fact that by then, I'm sure the whole wizarding world will know where I'm at, the Malfoys won't risk anything."

The Weasleys did not look mollified but by then Ginny had maneuvered them towards the front door.

"I'll be fine," she continued, "I can't wait till Thursday!"

Her parents has no choice but to say their goodbyes and leave. At their retreating forms, Draco looked visibly relieved.

"I'm amazed the Dream Team hasn't shown up to seize the castle," Draco joked.

Ginny looked guilty, "That could be because I haven't told Ron yet."

He looked around suspiciously, "Then perhaps we should leave the entrance hall before someone chooses to ambush us."

At that, Draco's eagle owl swooped towards them. When it landed, Draco snatched the letter it carried.

"It's from Blaise," he told Ginny.

"Did you tell him we stupidly eloped?"

"Of course," he replied off-handed as he skimmed the note, "Did you tell Loony?"

Ginny shrugged, "What's the fun of being a girl if I can't gossip? Can I read it?"

Draco quickly moved the letter out of Ginny's reach, "Uh, no."

Ginny's looked greatly amused, "Is it raunchy?"

His pause was longer this time, "Maybe. He would also like to get together in order to congratulate us."

"I expect Luna will want to do the same. Want to make it a party and invite Pansy and Neville to?"

"Longbottom?" he eyed her suspiciously, "You aren't trying to set up my friends again, are you?"

"Neville's one of my closest friends," she retorted, "and... maybe. Anyways, we can meet up for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Fine," he answered, "but we should still leave the hall before anyone else comes looking for us."

"You could always should me around your castle, my dear Beast," she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Ah," her husband replied, "but you have the wrong fairytale. Beauty came to the castle before

she married the Beast."

"I shouldn't have let Hermione teach you any Muggle fairy tales," Ginny sighed before getting back on topic, "Calfskin has the same problem."

"You started it," Draco replied before offering up helpfully. "La Belle au Bois Dormant?"

She wrinkled her nose, "But then you would have a cannibalistic wife or mother. And I don't have twins."

At her thoughtful look, Draco said, "We are not naming any of our children Sun and Moon."

"Artemus and Apollo?"

"No."

"Luna?"

"Maybe. But she has to be really nice to me."

The two walked around the manner slowly. At one point, they stopped at the room the house elves were have supposed to made up for them. Much to their non-surprise, Lucius had cancelled that order. Draco quickly corrected the error, but it would still take sometime for the room to be put in proper form.

"I could do it myself," Ginny teased her new husband.

Draco glared and she resisted laughing. He offered to show her where he used to practice Quidditch and off they went. They came back to their room, which was properly prepared by then in time to get ready for dinner.

"What should I wear?" the redhead asked nervously.

"Do you want to annoy my parents or not?"

At this Ginny had to think for a few moments, "I'll annoy them without trying, so I might as well not do it on purpose."

Draco nodded, "Wear the dress you wore the night before the World Cup."

She looked at him slightly suspiciously. The dress in question was a simple, dark blue evening gown. Although it wasn't a ball gown, it was a bit fancier than she would wear for a family dinner. But Draco knew more then she did, so Ginny followed his advice. She was glad she did when they entered the dinner room because it put her on the same level as his parents. Of course, this didn't matter to them since Lucius talked to Draco the entire dinner, and ignored Ginny, while Narcissa just glared at her son's new wife.

Since it seemed that she was being subjected to silence, Ginny used her time wisely by coming up with ways to annoy the older Malfoys. It was everything from developing some weird eating restriction to terrorizing the house elves. Of course, the thing that would annoy at least Lucius the most would be Malfoy-Weasley spawn but Draco and she had already discuss the fact they would have to wait.

Eventually the dinner ended and as soon as they got out of earshot, Ginny whispered, "Your parents hate me."

Draco paused for a moment too long, "They don't know you. Just give it a week. They've had a big shock."

Ginny nodded in agreement and they walked in silence to their room.

The next morning, when Ginny awoke, Draco was already up and dressed.

"Why are you awake?" she asked, befuddled.

Her husband looked at her, confused, "I have to go to work with my father. There are somethings that have changed since we were gone and he asked me last night to look them over. Weren't you listening?"

Ginny had the decency to blush, because she hadn't listened and instead plotted.

"But what shall I do while you're gone?" she cried.

Draco sighed at her over dramatics, "Why don't you explore the mansion or something?"

Ginny looked at him suspicious as she also began to get ready, "I'm pretty sure your house will eat me. Or worse."

He rolled his eyes, "Houses don't kill people, much less eat them."

"Houses so can kill people! I can prove it."

"Or get Granger to," he retorted.

Her eyes narrowed, "Ass."

"Obviously you don't mind or else you wouldn't have married me."

"I only married you for your money."

Draco gave her that look and she stuck her tongue out at him, "What am I going to do?"

"Since you don't trust my house, you could also go help my mother in the garden."

Ginny had already begun to brush her teeth so her only reply was a glare.

"Really," he continued, "then you would have something to do and you could try to bond with my mother."

As soon as she was done rinsing her mouth, Ginny tried to inform him of what a horrible idea that was. She had gotten to explain how deposing human bodies make the best fertilizer when

Draco interrupted her, "Let's go have breakfast, then I'll show you where the garden is."

"There is no way in hell I'm spending the day with your mother."

Yet an hour later Ginny found herself surround by flowers. Ginny knew she shouldn't be amazed at the size of the garden, after all, Malfoys didn't seem to know the meaning of small, but she was. Of course, she hadn't been in many gardens before and didn't know any more about flowers then that they were pretty.

She wandered in the gardens for a few minutes before she saw any other being and it wasn't even the mistress of the garden, it was a house elf. Luckily, the house elf knew where Narcissa Malfoy was and lead Ginny to her.

Standing in silence facing Narcissa's back, Ginny tried to think of what to say. "You have a beautiful garden," was what she can up with. Not the most elegant thing she had come up with, but if she had waited for that, she would have been standing there all day.

"Of course it is," Narcissa scoffed, "what do you want?"

"Draco's gone to the office," Ginny explained, "and I though I might help you garden."

The older Mrs. Malfoy looked at her suspiciously, "Do you know anything about gardens?"

She answered truthful, "No. My mother tried to grow one, but my brothers kept destroying it when they played Quidditch."

Ginny thought she detected a hint of a smile on Narcissa's face, then it was gone, "Draco used to do that too. That's why he has to practice on the other side of the grounds."

She turned away from the younger women and Ginny thought she was going to end up standing there in silence for the rest day. Then Narcissa told her impatiently, "Fine. You can work with some of my orchids. I've got a patch that are probably going to die, anyways. Hatti!"

The last part, Ginny realized, was being addressed to one of the house elves working in the garden. Narcissa told the house elf to take Ginny to the orchids and to explain to her what to do. After she was satisfied that Ginny was out of her way, Narcissa continued to ignore her.

The next night, Draco and Ginny headed to the Burrow. Draco was particularly stubborn by ignoring her advise of what to wear. She thought that he was being quite, rude since she had listened to him and by the time he saw her point of view, they were already late. That added on the fact that Narcissa and Lucius were annoyed with them since they were skipping out on dinner with them to have it with the Weasleys, meant both sets of parents were annoy. When the two apparited outside the Burrow, Molly and Arthur were waiting for them. With stiff smiles they greeting Ginny and Draco and they all went inside and settled down for dinner.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Molly fussed.

"Of course," Ginny replied, "Rome was lovely. It was a bit disappointing not to play for the World Cup, but there's always next year."

Arthur and Molly exchanged a glance with that. "Are you playing next year?" Arthur questioned, "We thought..."

Ginny put down the bowl she was about to pass, "You thought what?" Her voice was cold as was her look at her parents. After a few seconds, she answered her own question, "You thought I was just going to quit Quidditch now that I was married?"

"We were just thinking, now that," Molly quickly glanced at Draco, "you would want to settle down."

"What, you think I play for money?"

"But what about when you want to have children?" Molly was distressed now. Draco and Arthur at this point wisely chose to stay out of it.

"I have been working towards this for two years," Ginny hissed, "and I'm not going to give up now. Draco and I have already decided to wait to have kids."

Molly looked at her daughter doubtfully, "I suppose that's all right if you two have discussed it."

"Good."

The conversation for the rest of the night was not as exciting. Ginny replied to all questions with terse answers and Molly started at Draco the whole night as if she knew this was all his fault. When the dinner was over and Ginny had gotten all that she had wanted from her room, they left quickly and it was Ginny's turn to be angry.

"I can't believe they did that!" Ginny said as she and Draco hurried away.

"We did kind of drop this on them," Draco told her.

"So this is my fault?"

"Just a bit."

"Ass."

"I swear we've already gone over this," Draco smirked.

"True," Ginny nodded, "but I can't believe she thought I was going to give up Quidditch when I got married. I've been advocating for equality on the field even since I started playing and she thinks I'm going to quit?"

Draco didn't reply, letting her stew in silence.

"I know Draco didn't mention it, but we're going to Diagon Alley for lunch today," Ginny told Narcissa Malfoy the following morning. Narcissa was a bit annoyed by the fact they had gone to the Weasleys the night before but the redhead was starting to grow on her.

"Why are you going into town?" she asked as she pulled up some roots.

"We're having lunch with Blaise, Luna-"

"Lovegood?" Narcissa interrupted.

"Yes. Regardless of what people say about her, she was my closest friend at Hogwarts." Although Narcissa looked at her as if she was mad, Ginny continued, "Neville and Pansy." To her surprise, Narcissa seemed a bit impressed by Neville's name. Of course, he had gained some fame when he helped bring down Voldemort, most people still ignored him.

Ginny and Draco arrived in Diagon Alley early for lunch. They didn't have to wait long until Pansy arrived. She hadn't seen the other three, but Luna showed up not long after. Then Blaise walked in, surrounded by witches. Ginny felt Luna stiffen at her side and knew that her guess about the blonde's interest was right. After dismissing the girls, Blaise told them that Neville was currently in the herbology shop and was looking quite distracted.

"And you didn't get him?" Ginny asked, "I'll be right back."

Pansy interrupted her, giving her two for two, "I'll get him."

She was dragging Neville behind her within five minutes after she had left. He was looking a bit dazed but when he saw the rest, he greeted them with enthusiasm.

"Congratulations," he told Ginny and Draco.

"Thanks," Draco replied, "you're the first on that has said something positive when told."

"That's not fair!" Pansy pouted.

"You're right," Ginny said sweetly, "you didn't say anything."

Pansy mutter under her breath, but the group ignored her.

"Speak of which," Blaise broke the silence, "how come we weren't invited to the wedding?"

Ginny looked uncomfortable, "It was a bit of a spontaneous thing. It was our last night in Rome and Draco offered to show me around and there was this church..."

"And Ginny had a brilliant idea," Luna continued for her.

Draco laughed, "How did you know?"

Luna smiled, "It's always Ginny's idea. She used to wake me up at midnight in order to go off adventuring while breaking several rules."

Blaise and Draco leaned towards Luna, "What did you do?"

"Well, one night it was because she wanted chocolate chip cookies, and another-"

"That's enough!" Ginny interrupted.

Pansy took this moment to whine, "Can we go get lunch now? I'm hungry."

"I'll go get us a table," Neville replied.

Before he could leave, Blaise stopped him, "Actually we aren't eating here."

Everyone, except Draco, looked at him in confusion. "Blaise and I thought that we should eat somewhere a bit nicer for our lunch," Draco informed them.

The ex-Slythern boys lead them though the brick entrance into Diagon Alley and past many of the shops. "We aren't going to Knockturn Alley, are we?" Ginny asked as it seemed to be doing exactly that.

"Of course not," her husband relied.

They ended up in a place right between the two alleys. It was a rather nondescript place, like the Leaky Cauldron but when they went inside, it was much fancier. This was proven by the fact that Draco had to go check on their reservations.

"I've been here before," Neville told them, "with my gran. She says that the Leaky Cauldron is too vulgar for her tastes."

Blaise looked at Neville with newfound respect, "Your gran has good taste."

When Draco returned, they were led to their table. As they planned what to order, Ginny turned to Neville.

"What have you been up to?" she asked him, "I have seen you or Pansy since we left for the World Cup."

Neville shrugged, "Just the usual. I've been work with Yormin and Professor Sprout says as soon as my herbology apprenticeship is over, I can be her assistant at Hogwarts."

They all look at him in amazement, except Luna who never seemed surprised by anything.

"Have you decide that you want to teach, then?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes," Neville answered, "after all, everyone else seems to have decided. You're the Quidditch star, Draco and Luna are carrying on family businesses, Blaise is burning through his mother's money-"

Blaise interrupted, "If she's going to marry anything with enough cash, I might as well get something out of it."

"Of course," Pansy agreed, "any Slytherin would do the same. It seems like I'm the only one without a clear future, dear Longbottom."

"You could always help spend my mother's money," Blaise offered.

"Thank you," Pansy gushed.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Can we move onto a more interesting topic?"

It was too late. Soon all three of the ex-Slytherins were cheerfully bickering.

Ignoring the other conversation, Ginny turned to Neville, "You should see Narcissa Malfoy's garden. I'm pretty sure all she grows in it are ordinary flowers, but they're beautiful."

"You developed an interest in gardening then," Neville teased.

Ginny got defensive, "I got least an A in Herbology. I just don't like working around things that can kill me."

"Yet your career is flying a hundred feet off the ground."

"Whatever," she replied shiftily, "anyways, she has allowed me to work with a patch of orchids and I was hoping you might have some suggestions for me."

Neville looked thoughtful, "We could stop by the shop I was in earlier. Most of the stuff I do with my plants wouldn't be useful but there are a few charms that could help you. Plus I'm developing a new fertilizer that is doing wonders for my mandrakes."

The red head's face softened, "Thanks, Neville, I knew I could count on you."

"I'll write down some suggests and then at some point you have to show me this garden."

Neville's suggestions worked. Within days the orchids weren't looking so quite close to death and even Narcissa was impressed. Ginny told her that it was with Neville's help that had allowed her to accomplish this.

"Perhaps you should invite him over," Narcissa told Ginny, "then he could help me." Since the week before, the older woman hadn't even been speaking to her, Ginny saw this as some improvement.

"Alright," Ginny answered, "I'll see when he's free. He's usually on Saturdays, but I'm going to be gone this one."

"Really?" Narcissa questioned, "Are you and Draco going out?"

"No," she answered slowly, unsure of whether to tell the blonde the truth. Narcissa was finally talking to her and it would be a shame to end that already. At least she decided that it would be worse for Narcissa to find out later. "I'm going to visit Andromeda and Teddy.

Narcissa dropped the spade she was using, "What?"

"After the war, they didn't really have anyone," Ginny shifted guiltily, "Harry's Teddy's godfather but he's always off being and auror and anyways he's horrid with kids. Andy needs time off so during the off-season, I babysit. You could come, if you want."

Narcissa look torn and answered with a terse, "I'll think about it."

Ginny returned to her plot and as they were heading in to get ready for dinner, Narcissa gave her answer, "I suppose I could go see what my older sister is up to."

Teddy came running out the door as soon as he saw Ginny. When he reached her arms, she swooped him up. Andromeda Tonks hurried to follow him out of the house.

"Thank god you're here. He's been a beast all morning since he knew..." Andromeda's voice faded as she saw who was with Ginny.

"Andromeda," Narcissa said coldly.

"Narcissa," Andromeda replied, "Why are you here?"

Ginny put down Teddy, suddenly realizing how bad of an idea this might turn out to be. "I invited her," she answered, "You know how I went to Rome for the World Cup? Draco and I got married." She showed the ring on her hand.

"Congratulations!" Andromeda gushed, "From what I've heard from Teddy, he's a nice boy."

Ginny smiled, "I keep telling him he needs to come meet you, but he's a bit of a coward."

Soon Teddy was bored and started to pull at Ginny. Andromeda noticed this and told her, "Why don't you take Teddy inside and my sister and I can talk."

Ginny nodded and led the three year old into the house. From the house and from the window she could see the two talking. When Teddy saw her interest was no longer on him, he insisted that she sees his new toys. The two sisters came in later, both looking much more calm. Narcissa then explained that Andromeda and Teddy would being having dinner with them. Ginny wondered what sort of monster she had created. Teddy, however, was overjoyed. Not only did he have his Ginny, but he was going on a grand adventure.

Lucius was less then thrilled when he found out. He was passing by when they had just entered the manner.

"Who's this?" he asked, referring to two.

"You remember my sister, Andromeda," Narcissa, spoke softly, "Ginny has been taking care of Teddy and she suggested I might want to met my grandnephew."

"Your sister?" Lucius was angry, "I thought we didn't speak to-"

His wife cut, "Lucius! The war ended years ago. One of my sisters is dead and I'm not going to ignore the other one."

"How about I show you around?" Ginny offered Andromeda.

The older woman looked at the two Malfoys in front of them, "You can take Teddy. I should stay here in case my sister needs backup."

As Ginny led the three-year-old away, she could hear Andromeda joining the fray. It wasn't long until she found Draco.

"Look who's here," she called out to him

The blonde turned around, "Teddy?"

"Drawco!" the boy ran to another one of his favorite people, "Fly fly fly?"

"Maybe later," he told the boy. "What happened?" he turned to Ginny.

She shrugged, "I planned to go to Andromeda's today, so I invited your mother. Next thing I know, she's invited Andy and Teddy here."

"My aunt is here?"

"In fact last time I saw her, she and Narcissa were verbally abusing your father."

Draco broke into laughter, "I would love to see that."

Teddy once again cried for their attention.

"How about I take him flying, while you do what ever you need to do," Draco offered.

Ginny looked at him gratefully. After spending the day with the boy, she was a bit of a mess, but before she agreed she hesitated, "Andromeda doesn't want him to fly."

They had this discussion every time Draco took Teddy flying, and it always ended the same way,

"I won't take him up too high."

"No more than ten feet," she told him firmly, "and if Andy finds out-"

"-you'll blame it on me."

After Draco took Teddy away, Ginny showered and changed. By the time she returned to the parlor, Narcissa and Andromeda were chatting away cheerfully while Lucius was sulking in the corner.

"Where's Teddy?" the older sister questioned when she saw Ginny alone.

"Draco has him."

Andromeda smile, "Is he taking him flying?" Seeing Ginny start, she continued, "You didn't expect me not to realize what was happening, did you? After raise Dora I know all the tricks."

The redhead nodded, "They'll probably be back in time for dinner."

Andromeda lead her away from the two Malfoys, "I haven't had a chance to talk to you, but I though it would be important since I can understand what you're going through."

Ginny's eyes widened, remembering why Andromeda had been repudiated by the Blacks. "I would love your advise," she replied, "so far the only people who don't think we made a terrible mistake are Blaise and Luna."

"That could be because you dropped them on this so suddenly."

Grinning, Ginny returned, "Draco keeps saying the same thing. But if we had told them before they would have made sure we never saw each other again. I was hoping that this way they would have to accept it."

Andromeda nodded sadly, "But you're still going to be having a hard time for awhile. But take advise from me, don't let anyone make you regret this. This was your choice and you had good reasons."

"Did you ever regret marrying Ted?" Ginny asked after a brief pause.

"Sometimes, especially at the beginning," the older women answered, "but the good times outweighed the bad. As a whole, I did not even begin to regret it."

Ginny smiled softly, "That's all I ask."

"That doesn't mean it's not going to be hard work," Andromeda told her sternly, "and how you got married is going to make it even harder. Have you even told your brothers?" She took Ginny's guilty blush as an answer, "Then you'd better before they find out the hard way and come to save the princess."

Draco and Teddy came into the room at that point, interrupting their conversation. He followed Teddy up to the two of them, then stopped suddenly as he got closer to his aunt.

"I've heard much about you, Draco," Andromeda broke the silence.

Draco looked a bit startled, but he quickly turned into the smooth Slytherin that he was, "I hope nothing bad."

"Since it was all from an excited toddler who adores you and a beautiful girl who loves you, of course not."

"Andy thinks that I need to tell my brothers about my marriage as soon as possible," Ginny informed him about the recent conversation.

He groaned, "Does if have to be all at once? I'm pretty sure that they would gang up on me and kill me."

Both women looked rather amused. "How about I set up lunch with each of them," Ginny offered, "and you won't even have to meet Charlie since he's still in Romania."

Draco looked pacified, "Just as long as I can put off telling Weasel-er, Ron as long as possible."

Fate, although really is was Ginny, was against him. She made a rather clever argument that they should start with Ron since he would be the only one who would try to kill him if he found out through the wrong channels. So Draco found himself a few days later sitting in the Leaky Cauldron with Ginny.

It only took a few minutes for Ron to spot his sister as he entered the pub. He hurried towards her, followed by Harry and Hermione.

"Sorry we're late," he told her, "the Ministry let us out-"

That was the point at which he saw Draco. "What the hell is Malfoy doing here?"

"Please sit down first," Ginny told him politely.

"I am not going to sit down until you tell me what the hell is going on!" Ron yelled disturbing other patrons.

Hermione, as usual, was the voice of reason, "Ron. Sit down. Ginny has a good reason to invite us here and she's not going to tell us unless you calm down."

Ron looked at the two girls suspiciously, but followed their commands.

Although Harry was also eyeing Draco suspiciously, he started off as polite, "We had heard that you had gotten back from the World Cup. How was Rome?"

"It was great," Ginny replied, "That's actually what I brought you here about." She looked nervously at Draco beside her, "Although you two didn't know, Draco and I have been dating for some time-"

"You're dating that ferret!" Ron exploded.

"Seriously?" Draco asked, "It's been like what, five years since that and you're still calling me ferret? Get over it already."

Ginny glared at both boys, "Yes, Draco and I were dating."

"Wait a second," Harry realized, "you said the two of us."

Now the two aurors looked at Hermione who was now looking quite guilty. "You knew about this?" Ron accused.

"Well, I've seen them together a couple times when I've picked up Teddy," she admitted.

Now Harry was angry, "You let Malfoy around my godson?"

"What, jealous because you never spend time with him?" Draco drawled.

Harry almost upset the table as he stood up. "Harry! Draco! Stop it," Ginny also stood up in an attempt to calm them. "This is why I didn't want to tell you," she muttered as they all sat back down.

"Is there more?" Ron growled, "Are you pregnant?"

Ginny threw her hands up into the air, "Why is everyone convinced I'm pregnant? No. Draco and I are just married and all."

She rushed the last bit out in hopes of softening the blow, but now Ron just looked at her in stunned silence and Harry looked as if his favorite kitten had turned into a viper.

"You're going to break mum's heart!" Ron told her.

She shorted, "I've already told her. In fact, she was the first to know."

"And she's all right with this?"

"Of course not," Ginny said, "she's furious. But she's allowed to be because she's my mother. You, however, are just my brother so can you either congratulate me or not but you can't control my life."

Her other brothers were much easier. George teased Draco, but ever since he had started dating Angelica, he had begun to calm down. This meant Ginny wasn't quite as worried that he was going to hurt Draco at come point with some cruel prank.

She and Draco met Percy doing his lunch break one day and rather than a lecture, they got a polite congratulations. Remembering how her brother had been when they were kids, Ginny suddenly realized that they were all starting to grow up. It was a bizarre thought.

It took a few days to communicate back and forth with Charlie, but he took the new quite calmly. He teased Ginny about being the second to marry, but she teased him back about his lacking of a romantic interesting.

Bill was the worst, except Ron, since he also had the whole 'protective brother' thing down. He didn't have the same history with Draco, he just though Ginny was too young to marry and didn't like the fact that they had eloped. At that point, Fleur joined their side and reminded her husband that she had been twenty when they had married.

"I have kisses for the birthday girl," Draco leaned in to kiss his wife.

"Stop it!" Ginny protested, "people can see us."

He laughed at her, "We're married, it's not like they're going to mind."

It had been an entire month since their wedding and Draco had done the impossible. Somehow he had both of their families to come together for her birthday. There had been a couple fights that had broken out, but Draco had enlisted help from both of their friends to keep order through the night.

"Fine," Ginny agreed, kissing him, "do I get a kiss for each year?"

"That they would definitely notice," he told her, "however I could try to give you twenty kisses by tonight."

"I guess that works," she said thoughtfully.

"We should get back to our guests."

They walked back together to the middle of the field in front of the Burrow near where Molly and Narcissa were playing with Teddy and Fleur's and Billy's daughter, Victoire. Hermione came running towards them as soon as she saw them.

"I couldn't wait to tell you," she grabbed Ginny's hand in a way that showed off the ring on Hermione's finger.

"Weasley finally proposed?" Draco offered.

"Ron proposed!" Hermione said.

"Congratulations," her soon-to-be sister-in-law told her, "I'm glad he finally got the courage up since we all knew he like you since fourth year."

"Probably even before that," Draco added.

Hermione beamed, "Well, we've only been dating for three years."

"We may have jumped the wand a bit," Ginny said to Draco.

"Oh, but I knew you two would end up together when you first started dating," Hermione waved them off. Without telling them what she meant by that, the bushy haired brunette hurried off to tell more people the good news.

"She's too good for him," Draco mentioned once she was gone.

"True," Ginny replied, "but he needs her. They kind of balance each other out."

"Like a Weasley and a Malfoy?"

"Yeah, just like that."


End file.
